


Trusted

by apollofrito



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Tho it’s mostly Mc talking, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollofrito/pseuds/apollofrito
Summary: After Lucifer’s hostility at the retreat, you can’t help but feel a little frustrated and alone. Luckily, your most recent addition to the pact club is there to help.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	Trusted

It was early evening in the Devildom. You sat on the floor of the balcony, leaning on the railing and looking out into the distance. In all honesty, you were spacing out now that you had a quiet moment to think for the first time in days. 

You nearly jumped, startled slightly by the sound of the door opening and closing behind you. You picked up your head from it's resting place against the balcony railing. 

“Ugh, dear, I love you, but please get off the floor. Who  _ knows _ when the last time it was washed was.”

Ah. Asmo. 

You smiled softly. The demon had been glued to your side since forming a pact, only leaving when he absolutely  _ had _ to. 

“Nah, too much energy,” you retorted, turning your head back to stare at nothing once more. 

Asmodeus merely scoffed, dragging a chair so that it was beside you, and sitting down. You smirked to yourself. After a moment of silence he spoke again. 

“So... why are you out here, all alone?” His voice was softer. His concern shone through, and it made you take pause. 

All this time, you’d been meddling in other people’s problems, and getting them involved in your own. Wasn’t that exactly the problem? That was exactly why Lucifer had been so hostile lately. Maybe you were in the wrong, even if you only had the best intentions. Or maybe you both were. Either way, you gave a sad, quiet little chuckle. 

“I was wrong.” 

You couldn’t see Asmodeus’ face, but it was undoubtedly filled with confusion and worry, and before he could say anything, you continued. 

“Call me dramatic, but I thought Lucifer understood how much I care about everyone here, how much all of your friendships matter to me but—“ 

Your voice cracked, and even Asmodeus forgot about the oh so dirty ground as he left his chair to be closer to you, sitting on his knees. 

He was frowning when you glimpsed at him from the corner of your eye, “What did he say to you?”

You shook your head, realizing how ridiculous this probably sounded, “It’s nothing that serious, really. He accused me of scheming with you during the dance, and I said that I just wanted to be friends with all of you. He said he didn’t want that and more or less threatened me.”

You didn’t even want to see Asmodeus’ reaction, as he probably thought you were overreacting. Instead, you tried to explain yourself, not sure if you were attempting to convince Asmo or yourself, “It just... reminded me of something that happened during the last year of school I had in the human realm.” 

At this point, Asmo was holding one of your hands with both of his, and he squeezed it comfortingly, making you assume he wanted you to continue. 

“I’ve never been very open with others or outgoing. This... other self that I’ve crafted down here isn’t really the person I am. That said,” you took a deep breath, preparing yourself, “I didn’t have a lot of friends in my world. I had... one best friend. I trusted them with everything I had and they just... they left. Without saying goodbye, without ever telling me why, they left me alone.”

“That’s  _ awful,  _ who would ever want to get away from  _ you _ ?” 

You let out a surprised giggle. From anyone else, that would’ve sounded sarcastic, but Asmo seemed like he was truly feeling for you. 

“I suppose I couldn’t blame them entirely. It was a rough patch in my life, so I must’ve been very depressing to be around. I just never got why they didn’t talk to me about it. It tore me up for a long time, y’know? But eventually, when I came here,” for the first time”, you looked Asmo in the eyes, tears you refused to let fall shining in your own, “For the first time, I didn’t feel alone, but rather relieved. I finally had new friends I could trust and love, even if it’s all temporary.” 

You looked out into the distance again, before you could see Asmo frown sadly at that. 

“But it was really just a mirage, wasn’t it?” You looked over again, surprised to see Asmodeus looking angry, although it didn’t seem to be directed at you. 

“Don’t be silly dear, even if my brother is terminally shrewd, we all still like having you around!” his passion took you aback, though you supposed it shouldn’t, considering who you were talking to. 

You smiled bitterly, moving on, “Self love doesn’t come easily, but I know when I’m right. According to Lucifer, that’s impossible for  _ just a lowly human _ ,” you scoffed, “  _ He’s _ impossible.” 

Asmo shifted his arm around your waist as you rested your head on his shoulder. He had moved into a criss-cross position not long ago. 

“But it’ll be okay, I guess. I was wrong, but I’m not alone,” you sighed for what felt for the millionth time that night, “I guess what they say is true— The path to hell is paved with good intentions.” 

Asmo clicked his tongue, smirking, “You’re already here, love.”

You smiled as he took the opportunity to nuzzle your neck, “Cheers, I’ll drink to that.” 

“Oh, you definitely  _ should _ , and then we can go have some alone time back in my room with no peeping toms,” he winked, gesturing behind him. When you looked, you saw Beel and Levi carefully watching you two. They must’ve been worried, too. Your heart felt lighter at that. 

“I’m surprised Mammon hasn’t come out here to try and fight you yet,” you observed. 

“Let’s just say,  _ someone  _ may have  catfished him and offered a large sum of money for.. hmm...  _ companionship _ , and then happened to stand him up at the location they were supposed to meet at.” 

If you had been drinking anything, you’d have spit it out then and there. 

“Asmo, that’s  _ awful, _ ” you said, though you couldn’t conceal your laughter, “oh my  _ god! _ ”

Asmodeus grinned, standing and offering you a hand, which you took. He didn’t let go when you were finally up. 

“We should have all day together. The idiot will stand there all day for the possibility of free money.”

Despite your amusement, you let out a noise of protest, taking pity on your greedy demon friend.

Asmo let out a long, exasperated sigh, “Why do you have to be so  _ good _ . Ugh. Fine. We’ll go get him.” 

He pretended to sound annoyed, but the reassuring squeeze of your hand assured you otherwise. You pulled gently, stopping him as he turned to walk back inside. He looked at you inquisitively. 

You spoke softly, trying to sound as earnest as you felt, “Thank you... for listening. It means a lot to me.” 

You nearly looked down in embarrassment, but were glad you didn’t the moment you saw him beam lovingly at you. 

“Well, of course, darling! What else are friends for?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo it’s ya boy alfie  
> this is probably really ooc or somethin cause it was just a reflection vent for me basically   
> Also like half the dialogue is inspired (read: sniped) from one of my favs of my friend’s original songs (Trusted by Valerie Rose) cause it really hits home 
> 
> Tumblr: buttterfreee  
> Instagram: alfoofs


End file.
